Peel Mailing List
Online group dedicated to Peel's legend. *This page was previously called "Peel Newsgroup." It has been changed in the interests of accuracy and to show respect for the wishes of Stuart, the original founder. For more details, please see the forum thread on the subject. Latest Updates http://rss.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/rss|short|date|max=10 Homepage Peel Mailing List Recent Shares List below features shows shared that aren't part of the ongoing 400 Box project, Eddie's 200 Box, The Andrew T 90s tapes, 500 Box, Kev's Tapes and Mark's Mixtapes. Thanks to Bill, many files shared via the group can be accessed here. HELP WANTED *The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help here is always very much appreciated. * Pages in the list below without full tracklistings are marked with three asterisks(***). If you can add details, please open the page and click on the Edit link at the top right of the relevant section. When you have finished using the editing window, preview and save your changes. If the list below appears incomplete, please add missing information using the Edit link at the top right of this section. If possible, please also add any new pages that are needed. To create pages for whole or partial shows, please see the one-step Make A New Tracklisting guide. For mixtapes, please see Make A New Mixtape Page. *If you'd like to help on this page or any others but are not sure where to start please contact Steve W or So.it.goes.2512. *Many thanks! July 2009 10 March 1991: Melvins, Carcass NEW 24 February 1991: NEW 1975 Extracts: Mixtape NEW John Peel 2003-09: Torrent, filling the gaps to 2004-01NEW 20 July 2000: Cat Power RE-UP Peel 2004-04: Torrent, filling the gaps NEW 02 June 2004: Mugstar NEW 01 June 2004 Numbers NEW 11 August 1968: Pink Floyd, John Dummer Blues Band, Tim Rose, Leonard CohenNEW RECONSTRUCTION 17 February 2004: Sluts Of Trust RE-UP Festive Fifty Golden Hour (Simon Mayo): NEW 29 June 2004: Belle & Sebastian, PJ Harvey live sets from Glastonbury NEW 23 June 1995: Glastonbury NEW 24 June 1994: Cheapsuitaroonies, Madder Rose, Dreadzone sets from Glastonbury NEW On Patti Smith & Bruce Springsteen (Round Table): Peel's verdict (clip) NEW Private Eye: Excerpt of 1969 flexidisc spoof of Night Ride with Lennon/Ono NEW Retrospective Shows August 1976: Mixtape featuring Soft Machine, Yardbirds NEW June 2009 Liverpool's Night Of Victory MIxtape NEW Rolf Harris 81 MIxtape NEW 1997 And Still Going Strong Mixtape NEW Peelenium 47 and 54 1999 MIxtape NEW 19 March 1990: Would-Be's NEW 09 June 1999: 10 5 Neuton, 1911 Peelenium DELETED 08 June 1999: Flossie & The Unicorns, 1910 Peelenium DELETED 03 June 1999: Cay, Solex and Stereolab live sets from the Queen Elizabeth Hall, 1909 Peelenium DELETED 02 June 1999: Third Eye Foundation, 1908 Peelenium DELETED Funk Me Up, Scotty: Peel-narrated short TV doc on Star Trek-related music LINK Beam Me Up, Scotty: Space Age radio documentary narrated by Peel DELETED John Peel Terry & Gerry 1984: Mixtape compilation, including part of Terry & Gerry ICA concert NEW Peel 1981: Mixtape compilation, including Altered Images, Positive Noise, Visitors session tracks NEW May 2009 Peel Oct 1982: Mixtape compilation, including Gymslips, Nightingales, Twinset, Animal Magic session tracks NEW 17 July 1984: Kazuko of the Frank Chickens takes over NEW 08 October 1993: Tindersticks, FunDaMental NEW*** 03 December 2002: Terrashima session, JP stumbles slightly RE-UP Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan: Radio One, nul pointes? NEW 11 March 1999: Featuring Simon Mayo record attempt, Appliance session NEW 13 June 1983: Naturalites, Brigandage NEW 12 January 1991?: Robert Lloyd, LFO UPGRADE, FULL SHOW Desert Island Discs (Andy Kershaw): From 2007 NEW April 2009 John Peel In Russia: Documentary from 1988 on music in the Soviet Union NEW 11 July 1989: Four Brothers NEW 10 February 1999: Woodbine NEW 18 December 2003 (Radio Eins): German-language programme leading up to final show for Radio Eins, including Peel interview. NEW 24 March 1999: Atari Teenage Riot live at Queen Elizabeth Hall NEW 23 March 1999: AC Acoustics session NEW 01 July 1994: Orbital live set from Glastonbury NEW 05 August 1994: Salt Tank, Magnapop sessions NEW 02 October 2003? Soledad Brothers UPGRADE You'll Never Be Sixteen Again: Documentary series NEW March 2009 20 March 1996: Peel in Manchester #3 NEW Peel: Miscellaneous Amusing Clips And Anecdotes: Mixtape. NEW 02 September 1985: Billy Bragg, Janitors NEW Glastonbury 1993: Mixtape. John'n'Andy enjoy the Saw Doctors and Rolf, among others NEW 09 April 1993: Peel is Brambles #5 full show NEW 23 February 1981: Girls At Our Best, Modern Eon NEW 18 January 1982?: Celebrating Beefheart's birthday, etc. Remastered, longer. NEW RIP Best Of Peel Vol 16?: tracks from the early 90s, complete with introductions NEW God Of The Week: Peel appears on the Simon Mayo show, 1996 NEW 08 April 1993?: Peel is Brambles #4 NEW Big Holy One JP answers Simon Mayo's questions on spiritual matters, 1993 NEW 22 December 1977: Thin Lizzy 1973 concert broadcast during 1977 Festive Fifty NEW 31 August 1999: More 60th birthday celebrations parts 4 & 5 & 6 NEW February 2009 16 February 1981: New Order, Rezillos RE-UP 02 January 1980: PIL, UB40 RE-UP 04 November 1999: 1968 Peelenium only NEW Best Of Peel Vol 15: Back to the early 90s NEW 09 March 1969, 27 October 1968, 03 November 1968 Four files of clips, three partial shows NEW 05 September 1974: First show unearthed from the year. NEW 10 July 2003: Incomplete NEW RIP 17 July 2003: Incomplete NEW RIP 29 August 1977: "2nd punk special", longer version NEW RIP 31 August 1999: More 60th birthday celebrations NEW January 2009 26 December 1977: Faces concert from 1973, repeated as part of the 1977 Festive Fifty NEW Big O: Peel-narrated 1998 documentary on Roy Orbison NEW 31 August 1999: 60th birthday celebrations, first hour of six NEW 09 June 1968: Incomplete show, including Captain Beefheart session track NEW 16 June 1968: Incomplete show, including Nice, Chicken Shack session tracks NEW 30 June 1968: Incomplete show, including Bowie session track NEW 07 October 1999: Incomplete show. Half Man Half Biscuit recorded live at QEII Hall. NEW Best Of Peel Vol 14: Latest in mixtape series NEW 01 July 1998 Incomplete show, from the John Peel Meltdown live broadcast, featuring Sonic Youth at the Royal Festival Hall NEW 22 January 2004: Burns Night special, Camera Obscura live at Peel Acres NEW*** 19 October 2004: Underworld are Peel NEW 20 October 2004: Siouxsie is Peel NEW 19 March 1996: Peel is Radcliffe #2 NEW*** 03 August 1987: Complete show, Heresy and Fall sessions REMASTERED 02 November 1987 The Wedding Present do it Ukrainian style RE-Up 05 May 1997 Blur at Peel Acres NEW IAP's Tapes: A big bunch of early 90s shows, festive fifties, mixtapes. Help with tracklistings, etc, much appreciated NEW*** My Top Ten: Extended interview with Andy Peebles based on ten of Peel's favourite records. RE-UP 30 December 1986: Complete version of final show of the 1986 Festive Fifty REMASTERED 18 March 1996: Peel is Radcliffe #1 file 1 extended REMASTERED*** December 2008 18 December 1973: Fripp/Eno session played backwards NEW 30 September 1995: Pulp special, including repeat of 1981 first session LINK 14 July 1980: Pauline Murray, Bob Marley sessions LINK 06 March 2001: Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #1 session from 1968, repeat NEW*** 07 March 2001: Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #2 session from 1968, repeat NEW*** DK Box: 53 shows from 2000! NEW*** 14 July 1991: Cover versions show #4 NEW 30 December 1998: New Order special NEW Now 26 (1998-99) (Mixtape): From Alan's collection NEW 02 August 1978: Penetration, Reggae Regular sessions RE-UP 03 August 1978: All records RE-UP 25 August 1978: Tanz Der Youth, Whitecats, King sessions RE-UP 13 June 1979: Misty session RE-UP 21 June 1979: Swell Maps, Distributors sessions RE-UP November 2008 Staying Single: Documentary on the history of the single NEW 13 July 1991: Cover versions show #3 NEW 21 November 2000 Sodastream session NEW*** 07 July 1991: Cover versions show #2 NEW 27 December 1977: #13-#1 of the long lost 1977 Festive Fifty NEW Kev's Tapes: 1982 revisited RE-UP/RE-SHARE*** 10 September 1994 Rugrat, Blubber sessions NEW (October 2008) 18 March 1996: Peel is Radcliffe #1 NEW*** 08 December 1999 Live Christmas special from Maida ValeNEW Peel Day 2008 (mixtape) NEW Radio Radio Documentary on Peel in Radio One series of DJ profiles NEW 18 January 1988 Bob, Wedding Present Ukrainian NEW*** 1902 Peelenium NEW 07 April 1993 Peel at Lunchtime #3 NEW*** 14 March 1992 Spiritualized, Leatherface sessions NEW Interview: Ken Garner with Nemone, Radio 6, 2007-10-02 06 April 1993 Peel Is Brambles #2 NEW*** Christmas 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia) Local radio Christmas special NEW*** (September 2008) 30 January 1984: Three Mustaphas Three, Yip Yip Coyote sessions NEW 29 August 1979: Undertones session, Siouxsie & The Banshees album, 40th Birthday Party 40 part 1 RE-UP 08 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 2; Shriek, Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub NEW*** 07 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 1; AC Acoustics, Nectarine No 9 sessions NEW RIP*** 25 August 1978: Tanz Der Youth, Whitecaps. King sessions RE-UP 30 August 1989: 50th Birthday special NEW 05 April 1993: Peel Is Brambles show 1 NEW*** 29 December 1996: Includes Festive Fifty 12-1 NEW 19 December 2000: 25 Years of the Festive 50 Special NEW*** (August 2008) 16 May 1981: It Makes me Laugh NEW*** 02 November 1973?: Keith Moon Stands In For John Peel NEW*** 12 March 1994: Ultramarine, Submarine sessions NEW 7 Minutes of Nausea, 11 Tracks (Clip) & Modern Education (Clip) NEW 01 January 1979: Festive Fifty #4 NEW 28 December 1978: Festive Fifty #3 RE-UP 27 December 1978: Festive Fifty #2 RE-UP 26 December 1978: Festive Fifty #1 RE-UP 05 January 1992: Milk, Hole sessions RE-UP*** 19 June 2001: Belle and Sebastian session RE-UP*** 30 November 1999: Echoboy session, Peelenum 1978 RE-UP*** 08 January 1994: Knights of the Occasional Table, Ivor Cutler sessions RE-UP*** 16 December 1999: Pachinos session, Peelenium 1986 RE-UP 28 September 1988: The Siddeleys, Amayenge sessions NEW 05 May 1995 ROC, Donkey sessions NEW*** 14 May 1981 1981 New Order, Killing Joke RE-UP, SPEED CORRECTED*** Tape 061A: 1980-3 (mixtape) Alexi Sayle, etc NEW*** Reginald Bosinquet (Clip) NEW Dr Mango Tape1 (mixtape) April or May 1981 (date exact date) Dr Mango Tape 2 (mixtape) Nov 1989, (exact date unknown) 12 March 1993 Oil Seed Rape, PJ Harvey NEW (July 2008) Punk Fiction 1996 documentary marking 20th anniversary of the punk revolution NEW 26 November 1986 14 Iced Bears, Passamore Sisters NEW 28 November 1983 Dead Can Dance, Twinsets RE-UP 13 September 1983 3D, Popticians RE-UP 13 October 1982 Associates, Icon NEW 03 April 1979 Essential Logic, Big In Japan NEW 03 October 1977 / 04 October 1977 Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 2 (edited) NEW 03 October 1977: Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 1 (edited) NEW 20 December 1979 / 24 December 1979 / 26 December 1979 / 27 December 1979 / 01 January 1980: 1979 Festive Fifty (edited -- parts 1 and 2) NEW (please help fill in) (May 2008) 20 September 1982 Action Pact / Big In Japan NEW 04 May 1982 Blue Poland / Michael Smith NEW 21 September 1982 March Violets / Apollinaires NEW 22 September 1982 Tears For Fears / Animal Magic NEW 23 September 1982 Dance Fault / Christians In Search Of Filth NEW 12 October 1982 Animal Magic / Nightingales NEW (April 2008) 10 July 1992: Pavement / Sultans of Ping FC NEW 02 January 1980: PiL / UB40 NEW 14 August 1992: Small Factory / The Orb NEW 12 September 1992: Kitchens of Distinction / Babes In Toyland 16 February 1981: New Order / The Rezillos NEW 23 March 1983: The Fall / Ivor Cutler NEW 03 May 1982: Crabs / Boots For Dancing NEW (February 2008) 08 January 1994: The Knights of the Occasional Table / Ivor Cutler NEW 26 April 1982: Kan Kan / China Crisis NEW 14 July 1980: Pauline Murray / Bob Marley NEW 07 December 1999: Nectarine No.9 / Yo La Tengo live / Peelenium 1981 RE-UP 30 November 1999: Echoboy / Peelenium 1978 NEW 05 January 1992: Milk / Hole NEW 28 April 1982: Bauhaus / The Twinsets NEW 27 April 1982: Ju-Ju / UB40 NEW (January 2008) Julian's Tapes (torrent)?: various 1978, 1979, 1981 shows NEW Not all currently available